


Challenge

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic, Story: A Scandal in Bohemia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All emotions, and love particularly, were abhorrent to his cold, precise, but admirably balanced mind."  </p><p>Challenge accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #7 (Unwanted Attention) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Unwanted Attention. Whether it's a client gone stalkerish or a secret admirer who won't take a hint, one of the characters must cope with unwanted advances. How he/she deals with it and what happens is up to you.

"No, Miss Smith, you have paid my consultation fee; that is reward enough...no, actually, I will be dining with Doctor Watson later tonight...no, Mrs. Hudson will see you out, good _evening_ , Miss."

After doing all to fend his client off but slam the door in her overly-powdered face, Holmes marched over to the Persian slipper for some relief from her strong perfume. He did not have to look at Watson to know he was grinning behind his _Lancet_ , and Watson did not have to look at Holmes to know he was scowling around his cherrywood pipe.

Once again, Holmes inwardly cursed his friend for choosing the Adler case as his latest entry for the _Strand_. It was not for the blow to his pride that he was bested by her for all the world to read that irritated Holmes, however. It was the growing number of women who took Watson's opening paragraph as not a warning, but a challenge.


End file.
